


Human After All

by Peppers (Sodab)



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Oblivious Mike Ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodab/pseuds/Peppers
Summary: Falling out of love was the hardest thing Harvey's ever had to do.
Relationships: Dana "Scottie" Scott/Harvey Specter, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Human After All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bonafide writing exercise. This is part of a bigger series, but I've hit a wall and would love constructive criticism (beyond the long sentences) to help my characterization of either characters. All mistakes are my own.

Harvey strolls out of the glass elevator overcoat on one arm and briefcase on the other. All the lights are closed, save for the reader lamp hanging over the leather couch Mike is currently slouched on. Legs extended in front of him, socked feet crossed at the ankles under the end table, arms folded over his chest and breathing deeply, slowly. Head on the armrest, hair product free and flopping over his forehead and a white earbud sticking out of his ear left.

Harvey allows himself a few seconds to just stare.

Then he does the usual, walking to his office, unlocking the door with a quick press of the thumb. The door shuts behind himself and the silent hum of the lock fastening once more. He set his briefcase on the table, jacket on the back of the chair before exiting as quickly as he’d entered, laptop under his arm. As he crosses the living room once more, he risks a glance to Mike still precariously balanced on the couch, fast asleep.

He counts to five and looks away, dangerous things are best in moderation.

In the closet, he set his shoes down next to Mike’s revolting pair of crocks. Unclasps his watch, just as he’s about to put it away when a glint of something catches the corner of the eye. He does this every night almost, Donna calls it torture. He exhales and braces for the tell tale clench at the pit of his stomach, but nothing.

Blissful indiference.

It’s not like Harvey was waiting for a choir of angel to descend from the roof to sing his praise for conquering such a mortal emotion. But, he’d thought getting over rejection and heartbreak would have been a tiny bit more… _earth_ - _shattering_.

When Dana kissed him, in this very closet, and pressed that ring back into his palm. The disappointment had been earth shattering. It was not sadness per se. But more like utter devastation and humiliation. But what had stuck to him was the sinking dissapointment at the pit of his stomach, in Dana, but more importantly in himself. Especially, when he’d been ready to swallow his pride, forgive and forget just like his father had done for too many years, all in the name of _love_.

Harvey rolls his eyes at the thought.

_Love._ _Yeah, right._

The best thing Dana had ever done for him was walk out on on him twenty-four hours before they were to be wed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
